Mai HiME EXA: Morbidly Ever After
by Ryn Hallard
Summary: The Obsidian Prince is dead, but is it really happily ever after? Maybe. At least it was the case for Reito and Mai. This fanfic is horrifying in a different way. (Hence Genre 2: Horror)


A/N: If you have never read Mai HiME EXA, please click on the back button immediately, and never read it. If you didn't even know it existed, please pretend not to know its existence. Don't get me wrong, the Mai Series was once my heart and soul, and till today I still treat it a little differently from other anime, but EXA was really horrible. The biggest regret I have when it comes to purchases at Kinokuniya was buying the original Japanese version of the manga. That should probably tell you how much I dislike it. So, if you like EXA and felt severely offended by my dislike, please turn back now.

Oh yeah, I've degraded love to the point of it being mindless lust, so please turn back if this disturbs you. Oh, there's also incest.

Obviously this isn't for MaiXReito diehards.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mai series, nor the spin-off Mai HiME EXA.

Mai HiME EXA: Morbidly Ever After

"We're finally together, Reito-san." Mai smiled tenderly, her hands placed over her beloved's. Snuggling deeper into the chest of Kanzaki Reito, she shut her eyes to the beauty of the landscape before her, taking in the scent of her lover more vividly. The stench of soot and burning fibre did not bother her at all.

It was unknown where Reito's shirt came from since he was supposedly naked when he morphed into the Obsidian Prince's true form.

After Reito's salvation, the couple was transported to a land of peace, where gentle winds blew and rays of sunlight caressed the fatigued yet euphoric couple - a land where only grass grew, with the exception of the single oak tree which the couple lay into. After all, the undying affection between them surpassed even the nightmares of the Obsidian Prince.

"Yeah." Reito held Mai closer to him, resting his cheek on her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo. The scent of his burning dead sister and blood did little to disgust him.

"Are we dead, Reito-san? This place we are in... Is this heaven?" Mai asked Reito, lifting the lids of her eyes to the breathtaking landscape.

"It doesn't matter, Mai-san. What matters is that we are here, together. Nothing will ever break us apart again." Reito gave Mai a light peck on her tinted cheek.

"Not even Mikoto, Fujino-kaichou or any other HiMEs?"

"No, not even Mikoto, Shizuru-san or any other HiMEs will tear us apart anymore, for they are already dead and reduced to ashes." Reito answered, his moist breath sending shivers down the younger girl's spine.

"But how...?" Mai wondered to herself, her usually quick-witted mind dulled by the aroma (stench) of Reito's dumpster breath; it was the result of all the onion-filled delicacies he ate before performing his suicide. He figured that he might as well indulge himself before ending his short-lived life.

Mai showed no signs of shock and distress at the news of her friends.

"When we summoned Kagutsuchi together, the surface of the Earth, as well as the Obsidian Prince, was burnt to ashes. Only the plot of land we are on now was left untouched." Reito explained, leaving out the grisly details of how mankind was wiped out as well.

Mai caught the drift.

"So... We're the only humans left on Earth huh? That's kinda romantic..." Mai giggled, her apathy for mankind overshadowed by her innocence.

"Yes, we are." Reito confirmed.

"... We are on Earth, right?" Mai enquired.

"Yes. The HiME star is still over there, where it had always been, see?" Reito pointed briefly at the distant crimson dot in the dreamy blue sky, then returned his arm to Mai's side, twiddling with Mai's ribcage as thought he had a fetish for human bones.

The couple loosened into each other's embrace as moments of silence enveloped them in their appreciation of their current situation.

They are the only two beings left on Earth.

"Reito-san... Do you want to... You know... Restore mankind? I feel terrible for wiping our species out..." Mai asked, shying away from Reito's glances. A giddy smile marked her tinted features, her unfocused eyes flitting to a pebble nearby.

"Well... I don't see why we can't do that. We are the only man and woman left, after all..." Reito trailed off.

"Are you willing to carry my child, Mai-san?" Reito asked, his large hands held Mai's up gently as he searched into her eyes for denial and disgust.

"For many lifetimes, Reito-san." Mai blurted out and blush a deep scarlet at her honesty.

In the end, fatigue sent the couple into a deep slumber. After what seemed like an eternity (since there weren't any clocks left and the couple had never heard of a sundial), the two finally woke up. They promptly had rough rabbit sex, as though they were in an infinite mating season (insert Okuu's Nuclear Fusion Dojo here) , and then gave birth to many children, who also mated endlessly, due to the mind-sucking libido inherited from their parents.

The world was repopulated in less than 50 years.

More A/N: Well… there you have it.

I was being sarcastic with Mai's different personality in EXA, where she was a giddy schoolgirl who didn't have a will of her own and believes only in what she sees. Literally. In her field of vision she only had eyes for Reito and Takumi (They can't leave Takumi out; otherwise Mai wouldn't be 'Tokiha Mai' any longer).

I'm tempted to label this fanfic as a satire, since it could easily lead to ugly internet politics with people who love MaiXReito and EXA. But really, I've warned you guys not to read it already! If you read it anyway, it's your fault for not listening in the first place, damn it!

SPOILER: Mai immediately fell out with and accused Mikoto of being a cold-blooded killer after Mikoto tore Takumi's arm off and killed him with one of her attacks by accident. Back then Mikoto wanted to protect Mai from an attack. (You should have read EXA before if you are still here)

Reito, on the other hand, was this noble, gentlemanly heart throb who much different from his anime counterpart. He was a true gentleman and genuinely cared for Mai, going so far as to kill himself to avoid hurting Mai's feelings even more (If I'm not wrong anyway). I enjoyed his anime counterpart much much more; that evil backstabbing asshole was an easy character to dislike and insult pleasurably, so I kinda like him for being that way. Mr Perfect though? NO.

The ShizNat scene seemed rather forced, considering how little Natsuki appeared and how minor her scenes were. I won't even comment on Shizuru, but Kiyohime was awesome, since Kiyohime didn't even appear in the original Mai HiME manga, which was quite disappointing. (She appeared in Mai Otome though HAHAHAHAHAHA)

I've decided to write this fanfic which was based on EXA, as I was skimming through it the other day and found (again) how ridiculous the last scenes and the ShizNat scene was and my muse (which was in suspended animation) kicked in. I finally had the inspiration to write. It was horrible though, since it has been months since I wrote something I like for myself, instead of stupid essays that adhere strictly to the teacher's frame which constricted my imagination greatly like a boa constrictor.

Enough rambling from me, sheesh! Now I shall stop talking and head off to work on another stupid essay.

P.S: YES, that was a Touhou reference!


End file.
